The Dark Prince
by hiean
Summary: A new evil threatens Tomoeda. Its main targets are our magicians. In the midst of the battle, Shaoran pledged his love to Sakura. Will he win her heart and the war at hand? CHAPTERS 1-3 are slightly revised. CHAPTER 4 is majorly revised. CHAPTER 5 is up.
1. Dark Beginnings

**DISCLAMER**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Beginnings  
**

"Well, it's almost time." a man lurking in the shadows said. He was sitting in an armchair looking over at a black crystal ball.

"We will meet again, my son!" said the man petting something like a black panther.

"Bwahahahahaha!!!" laughed the man evilly.

In Tomoeda

"Ja ne." said a boy in a high school uniform.

"Wait for me!" a girl stood up from the table.

"Bye, otousan." said the girl lovingly to man with brown hair and was wearing eyeglasses. "Bye, okaasan." the girl smiled to a picture of a beautiful woman as she hurriedly followed her brother.

"Bye!" cried the father.

The boy took out his bike while the girl put on her skates and the two rode to school together. Another boy with silver hair and eyeglasses the same uniform as the other boy was waiting for them near a cherry tree.

"Hi, Touya, Sakura!" he cheerfully called.

"Hello, Yuki!" they both greeted as the young girl blushed a little.

"Well, what a nice pair you are, riding to school together." Yuki teased as the two defensively argued with him. He took something from his pocket and gave to Sakura. It was a key chain of a teddy bear.

"Thank you!" Sakura cried happily as she quickly placed the key chain on her bag.

Upon reaching school, Sakura was greeted by a lovely girl her age at the gate and Touya and Yuki went to the school next to it. A girl also greeted them at the gate.

"Touya!" the girl shouted as she clambered on to Touya.

"Stop it, Nakuru!" the boy cried indignantly. "I am not a post. Besides you have nothing to gain anymore"

Yukito was watching the whole scene with a huge sweat drop on his forehead.

"Fine! So, what if you gave it to him?! I still like you." Nakuru said angrily stomping her foot and going to their classroom.

"But that doesn't mean, I will ever like you, does it?!" retorted Touya walking with Yuki to their classroom.

"Wow! You're brother is sure quite a ladies' man, Sakura." said Sakura's friend.

"hehe! I guess you can put it that way, Tomoyo." Sakura said watching the whole scene take place with a huge sweat drop on her forehead. They were still waiting at the school gate for Syaoran to ask him what might happen to her brother after he gave his power to Yue.

"Konnichiiwa, Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura as a boy with unruly chestnut hair went to them.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura, Tomoyo," said the boy blushing furiously.

"Wow, you're redder than a tomato." teased Tomoyo as Sakura just looked at them with a smile on her face.

"L-Let's just go." stammered the boy blushing more. He stomped off towards the building.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the girl curiously eyeing Syaoran.

"You really have no idea, have you, Sakura?" replied Tomoyo. "Anyway, he'll probably tell you when he's ready."

"Let's just go before we're late." continued Tomoyo as she ushered Sakura.

A pair of eyes was watching this scene take place. A small smirk can be clearly seen on the face of the culprit.

"Soon!" he said.


	2. Dark Encounter

**DISCLAMER**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Encounter**

Only a few Clow Cards are left to change but Sakura and Kerberos are strongly feeling Clow Reed's existence. They run atop the temple where they felt Clow Reed's presence the strongest along with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

They saw a shadow on top of the wooden poles carrying the sign of the temple, actually three shadows.

Sakura gasped as she recognized the smallest of the figures, "E-Eriol?"

"You! What do you think you're trying to do?" asked a very angry Syaoran.

Instead of answering, Eriol chanted a spell making the whole of Tomoeda dark even though it was still daylight.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo falling down.

"Tomoyo!"

In another part of Tomoeda, two young men were going to the direction of the strong auras, one had wings and he was flying with his long silver hair, the other one was afoot with short spiky black hair.

As darkness fell upon them, the boy on foot collapsed to the ground, "Touya!" the silver-haired guy cried as he looked at his fallen companion.

"Hurry up, Sakura! You don't have all day!" the girl with butterfly wings mockingly called.

"Ruby Moon's right, if you can't bring back the light before it reached night time, the whole of Tomoeda will sleep forever." Eriol said as dread was seen on Sakura's face.

As this was said an attack of what seemed like ice on Eriol was witnessed as a figure with silver hair came down carrying a boy.

"Yue! Uniichan!" Sakura cried.

"What happened?"

"Since Touya already gave his powers to me, he is already vulnerable to this kinds of attacks." Yue explained as anger flushed on his face.

"Clow Reed, why?" Yue asked Eriol as he leaned Touya beside Tomoyo on a tree.

"Why did you make us choose a new master when you will be reincarnated all along?" Yue continued as anger and loneliness evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Eriol said as Kerberos and Yue attacked him but they were countered by the other two shadows, one was Ruby Moon and the other Spinel Sun. They have the same power as Sakura's guardians and they were also winning.

As Eriol sent his forces to attack Sakura, Li was there to protect her using his powers even though Eriol's earlier spell also affected him a little.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called as Eriol attacked again.

"I'm fine." Li murmured as he tried to stand up.

Yue and Kerberos went down to where Sakura were standing obviously feeling their enemies' greater power.

"Maybe one of the cards you have left to change can save us." Kerberos suggested.

"All right." Sakura agreed as she took out the Clow cards and changed them at the same time.

All the cards were changed to Sakura cards except two, the Light and Dark cards.

"Why, why didn't they change?" Sakura desperately queried as she was in the verge of tears.

"The Light and Dark cards are next to us in powers. You just need a little more power to change them." answered Yue.

"We will provide you with that power." Kerberos said.

"H-How?" Sakura asked confused.

"We can enter your staff and provide you the power you need to change the cards." Kerberos answered.

"But what will happen to you if I failed to changed the cards?" asked Sakura.

"We can't return to you." Yue answered seriously.

"No! I can't take that risk!" Sakura exclaimed as tears started to fall down her face.

"We don't have a choice. All of your family and friends will sleep forever if you don't take the risk." Yue said.

"Sakura, we believe in you." Kerberos whispered emotionally.

"Okay, I'll try. No, I will do it!" Sakura replied reluctantly as the two entered her staff.

She tried to change the cards to Sakura cards but was having a really difficult time.

"I can't do it." She cried as she dropped her staff.

"No!" somebody lifted her staff off the ground.

"Never say you can't. You can do anything , Sakura. I'm sure. I'll help you." Syaoran gave her renewed courage and together they were able to change the cards fully to Sakura cards and the two guardians were able to go out of the staff and light was finally restored.

"Thank you, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed kissing Li on the cheeks making him blushed.

"The trial is over. You have already changed all the cards. Congratulations, Sakura." Eriol said approaching Sakura as her guardians took their defensive position.

"Do you know what you have done?! What if Sakura wasn't able to accomplish it?!" said a very infuriated Syaoran.

"I know she can do it. I believe in her." Eriol answered.

"Aaaaahhhh!" they heard a scream and found Tomoyo already awake.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried hugging her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I wasn't able to film you." Tomoyo said as Sakura and the others sweat-dropped.

"Uniichan!" Sakura turned thinking her brother might also be awake. She was startled as she saw a strong black aura surrounded her brother.

"What the?!" Kerberos cried also noticing the black aura.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they heard someone laughing from above as Touya's body was lifted off the ground.

They all looked up and noticed a man wearing a black cape besides Touya's body.

"It's so nice to see you again, Clow Reed." called the man as he and Touya disappeared dropping off a paper with a strange symbol on it.

Eriol picked it up and his eyes grew wide, "This is the symbol of the king of darkness."

"Uniichan!!!!" Sakura wept staring in the sky where the two disappeared.

AN:

My favorite character in CCS is Touya. But I also like the others; this is one show where I don't have any character to add to my hate list.

By the way, please review...


	3. Dark Secrets

**DISCLAMER**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Secrets**

A group of people is gathered around a huge round table discussing a very serious matter. A Chinese insignia can b seen on the wall at the back of the supposed leader.

"No!" an old man said.

"I can sense great evil once more." said another one.

"We are all doomed!!!" cried another hysterically.

"No, not yet. The seal is not yet completely broken," said the first one.

"What? What do you mean? What will happen when the seal is broken?" asked the youngest of them, a woman with long black hair and brown eyes.

The old man turned around to face her and gravely said, "Then, may the gods help us. I don't know if the world will ever survive."

"Uniichan!!!!" Sakura called tears streaming down her face. Syaoran was beside her comforting her but it was too much for Sakura as reality dawned on her she readily collapsed from exhaustion and her brother's ordeal.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried catching her before she hit the ground.

"Is she all right?" a woman's voice asked. Syaoran turned around, shocked as she recognized the voice as not that of Tomoyo's.

"You!" she addressed the woman with long red hair.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she woke up. She found herself in her room. She blinked once, twice to gather her thoughts together.

"Maybe it was all a dream." she hoped looking around her room.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. Uniichan will be downstairs with father, I'm sure."

She quickly got up from bed and run downstairs. She was still in her pajamas but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure that Touya was waiting for her downstairs.

"Uniichan!" she gladly called as she reached the final step of the stairs.

All the people downstairs looked at her. Her father went to her to comfort her.

"Tell me it is not true! Tell me that uniichan is up in his room! Onegaii."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. They've told me what happened. They've explained it to me."

"I don't know what we can do. I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran said. He couldn't look at Sakura's tear-stained face. His fists were clenched wishing he could do more to ease the pain of his beloved.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she reached Sakura. She tried to comfort the crying girl but to no avail.

"W-why did that man take uniichan?" asked Sakura in between sobs.

Eriol emerged from the back of the group. "That man is the king of darkness. I don't know why he took him but we all saw the dark aura surrounding your brother. He might have a connection with the king."

"But what?!" cried Sakura.

A creak could be heard as the door suddenly opened. "I believe they could answer that."

All eyes inside the room turned to the speaker. Sakura's face lit up as she recognized who it was, "Mitsuki sensei."

Sakura ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "It is nice to see you too, Sakura. The persons behind me can answer your questions."

They look behind her and saw two figures. One was an old man and the other a woman with long black hair. Both were wearing Chinese dresses. They both entered the Kinomoto household.

"Mother! Grandfather!" cried Syaoran obviously shocked at their presence.

"What about me?!" pouted a little girl emerging behind the two grown ups.

"Meiling!" Sakura cried. She hugged the girl and Meiling was contented with the embrace as Tomoyo joined them.

"Mother, Grandfather what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran as he embraced his mother.

"A great power has risen but a greater power will soon awake." answered his Grandfather.

"It so nice to see you again, Master Clow." he said as he bowed before Eriol and then at Sakura's father. "I see that Master Clow's power has also become a spirit and turned human as well."

"So you saw through me?" Eriol said smiling at the old man. But his eyes became grave as he asked, "Do you really know something about the king of darkness and what he wants with Touya."

"Yes. Touya, I'm afraid,... is the prince of darkness." The old man said gravely shocking those listening in the room.


	4. Dark Past 1

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 4 

Dark Past 1: A New Master 

"_Yes. Touya, I'm afraid,... is the prince of darkness." the old man said gravely shocking those listening in the room._

All those in the room turned their eyes towards the old man.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura with her eyes showing terror.

"You're just joking, right?" she continued but the old man's face remained the same confirming her worst fears. She just did what she could do, she cried with Meiling and Tomoyo comforting her.

"The worst is yet to come, young card mistress." The old man calmly said turning to the crying girl.

"What do you mean, grandfather?" Syaoran asked.

"A seal was placed on Touya's power to protect the world but when the seal is broken, I'm afraid nothing could be done."

All faces in the room were white as sheet. They tried to comprehend what the old man said and ask the questions lingering in their minds.

"No one can stop me!!! They will all suffer and pay for what they did!!!"

"Soon, my son, you'll finally waken!!!" the king of darkness said as he shot an evil energy to Touya's floating body. He continued to do this until a much larger black aura consumed Touya.

"Yes! Yes! He is finally waken." The king of darkness joyously cried, as a man with spiky jet-black hair with dark princely clothes and a blue cape appeared as the evil dark aura gradually disappeared.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" yells and screams could be heard in the Kinomoto household.

Sakura turned to her father, "Otousan, what's wrong!?" She saw her father clutching his head along with Yukito, Kero, and Kaho.

"I fear the worst. The seal must finally be broken." The children turned towards the old man as he said this, horror clearly written on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Yelan asked with a quivering voice.

"It's true. It's finally broken." they all turned to the speaker who happened to be Sakura's father. He looked pale and his face showed the graveness of the situation.

"Otousan?! Are you alright? What do you mean?"

"All of you, take a seat and I'll explain."

_"Mommy!" a three-year old boy cried as a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair turned around._

"_Don't run, Touya!" cried a woman with long straight red hair._

"_How was school, dear?" asked the black haired to the boy. "Did he give you any trouble, Kaho?" she turned to the woman._

"_No, none at all. He was a perfect angel, Nadeshiko." Kaho replied smiling. "I better go, I have loads of assignments. Bye, Touya! See you tomorrow." _

_The boy waved, "Bye!"_

"_Are you going to watch your mommy model today, Touya?" Both Touya and Nadeshiko turned around to see a woman with short auburn hair standing behind them._

"_Yes, auntie." the boy replied._

"_Ok, let's first go to the snack table and get you some food while your mommy changes."_

"_Thanks, Sonomi." Nadeshiko stood up from her position as Sonomi scooped up the little boy._

"_It's nothing, Nadeshiko. I'll take care of this little monster for you." Sonomi replied tickling Touya as the little boy giggled._

__

_After the modeling was done, Sonomi drove Nadeshiko and Touya home._

"_Bye, auntie!" _

"_Bye, Touya!"_

"_Thank you once again for driving us home."_

"_It was nothing, Nadeshiko. I'm sure grandfather wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Nadeshiko merely smiled at her and waved as Sonomi drove off._

"_Ok. So what does my little angel want???" Nadeshiko scoped up her son._

"_I want popcorn, please!!!"_

"_What my baby wants he gets!"_

"_Yeheeeyyy!"_

_They both went inside an apartment building and entered room 205 and went directly to the bedroom. Nadeshiko quickly changed Touya's shirt to a blue sando shirt with a super man drawing and told him to watch television in the den while Nadeshiko prepared his food._

_Touya was silently watching television when he saw a light emerging from his father's library. Curiosity got the better of him so he went inside. He saw one of his father's books glowing. He got a stool and reached for the book. The book glowed brighter as two creatures got out of the book. _

"_Wow!!" Touya cried as he saw that the creatures had wings. One was a lion and the other a man with emotionless eyes._

_Touya touched the wings and found them to be real. "Hey, no touching!!!" the lion snapped. Touya immediately withheld his hand, afraid that the lion might bite it off._

"_So let me guess, you have magic? That is why you were able to hold this book?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_He appears to just be a little boy, Kero."_

"_Oh, I thought he was just a midget."_

"_So what's your name, boy?" the winged man asked._

"_Touya. And yours?"_

"_I'm Yue and the loud-mouth here is Kero. We are the guardians of the book you opened." He took hold of the book._

"_Who are you calling loud-mouth, you lazy good-for-nothing freeloader?"_

_The boy giggled, "You're funny."_

_Yue examined the book and found it to be empty. Panic struck the two guardians. " Oh, no! What are we going to do?" Kero wailed._

"_He obviously has magic so why don't we make him a cardcaptor." Touya looked at them with innocent, huge eyes. _

"_Alright!" Kero gave Touya a blue key and told him to recite after him. (I Don't know the words. Let's just imagine that he recited what Sakura recited once.)_

"_Now you are the cardcaptor assigned to bring back the cards."_

"_Cool!!!"_

"_Touya!" Touya heard his mother calling._

"_Who's that?" Kero asked._

"_That's my mom. I have to go. Nice meeting you."_

"_Wait, you can take us along." The two covered themselves with their wings and changed to a lovable teady bear with small wings and a little boy a year older than Touya._

"_Wow! I'll introduce you to mom." _

"_Mom, this is ...... 'what's your name again?'_

'_Call me Yuki.' Yue whispered back_

"_Mom, this is Yuki, our new neighbor."_

"_Hello, Mrs. Touya's mom."_

"_Hello. You can call me auntie Nadeshiko." She smiled at the child._

"_Would you like to join Touya for some snacks?" Nadeshiko led them both to the den and placed the snacks and juices on the table. Nadeshiko watched as her son was happily munching on his snacks along with his new friend who obviously brought him that new toy. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Yuki?"_

"_Yes." The boy casually answered._

_Clinging of something metallic could be heard from outside the door as the two guardians felt a powerful aura they remembered so well. "I'm home!" the door finally opened revealing a man with short brown hair and glasses. The two guardians confirmed their worst fears._

"_Daddy!" Touya happily greeted his father. _

"_So what did you do today in school?" His father asked as he scooped up his son. "What do we have here, a new friend from school?" _

"_No, dear. He is Yuki. One of the new tenants from this floor I believed." Nadeshiko emerged from the kitchen and gave her husband a peck on the cheeks. "He is staying for dinner."_

"_Oh, hello." The man stooped down and extended his hand. The "boy" worriedly accepted it and answered nonchalantly, "Nice to meet you sir."_

_The man put Touya down and went to the kitchen to help his wife prepare dinner._

"_I'm sure that's Master Clow Reed. What are we going to do?" the "bear" frantically whispered._

"_Stay calm for one." The "boy" coolly replied. "Let me think. I'm sure he doesn't remember anything and he can't certainly sense us in these forms."_

"_What if he remembers and find out we lost the cards?"_

"_We'll just have to find them before that happens. For now, stay closely with Touya. I'll be nearby."_

_After peacefully eating their dinners, Yuki bade them farewell. Yue watched Touya helplessly as he knew the perils he will have to undertake. He saw the strong aura possessed by Touya's small body. This was the beginning of the quest of their new master._


	5. Dark Past 2

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Chapter 5 

Dark Past 2: The Demise of the Dark King??? 

_Yuki attended Touya's school and is also in his class. He and Kero, as Touya nicknamed him, became his guardians and protectors. They helped him find and capture the cards. _

"_It's almost three years since I first started this job and I almost captured all of them, right?" a spiky black-haired boy asked. He, along with another boy his age, was standing on the rooftop of their elementary school. Usually, first-graders are afraid of heights and don't go there but these are no ordinary first-graders. _

"_Yeah." The boy beside him replied. _

"_What do we do after we capture all of them?"_

"_We seal them once more."_

_His mouth formed an "O", " What will happen to you then?"_

"_We will be sealed again, I guess. And try to not let the cards run amuck once more."_

"_I'll miss you." Silence ensued._

"_Why can't you stay?" _

"_I can't. I am the guardian of Clow. And I must bid my master's wishes."_

_They stayed there and looked up at the sky when out of nowhere a yellow blur just run by straight into the wall._

"_eh?"_

"_Are you alright, Kero?" Touya asked as he tried to help Kero._

"_There's no time for that. Can't you feel it? A strong aura. I saw it on the news, Darkness is covering Tomoeda little by little. Soon, the whole of Tomoeda will be covered by it." He looked up and saw that the darkness already loomed over them then swallowed them._

"_See?"_

"_How can we stop it?" asked the black-haired boy._

"_By finding the source before everything completely disappears. Soon, you will not be able to see us." As Yuki said this, he already disappeared from Touya's sights._

"_I'm scared." He cried._

"_Don't cry, little one. When there's darkness, there can always be light as long as you don't give up." A luminous woman appeared before him. _

"_Now, how can that light shine through, that is up to you to decide."_

"_I will not be scared. I will conquer my fear for everyone I know." He closed his eyes. "I can sense a great aura coming from... there!!!" he chanted his spell and the key he held grew into a staff and pointed it at the darkness that spread before him._

_The darkness turned into a card and so did the luminous woman. But still light was not brought back. "How come?" _

"_You can find the answer in your heart." The two women said._

"_I know." He used the light card to bring back the light and found himself free from the darkness. "Light, at last."_

"_Touya! Are you alright?" the two guardians called._

"_Yeah. It was a piece of cake." The boy beamed. Relief could be heard from the guardians as they sighed. But then they saw a black shadow loomed over Touya and snagged him. Touya desperately tried to be released from the grasps of his abductor. "Let me go!" while the guardians changed to their original shapes and confronted the man in mid-air._

"_Let him go!" _

"_Who are you?!"_

"_Have you forgotten ... me?" the man looked them straight in the eye. "Have you forgotten how your master trapped me and killed my son. Do you know that the darkness that shadowed this place was enough to waken me? Cower in fear as I, the king of darkness, is back!!" he shot the two guardians and they were knocked down on the rooftop, hard. _

"_Yue!! Kero!!!" Touya desperately called at the unmoving guardians as the man took him to the place where he came from. DARKNESS._

_oOo_

"_I'm sorry, Master Clow Reed, we couldn't stop him." Yue said as they confessed everything to their master._

"_It's alright. We didn't know this was going to happen. But what I want to know is what he wants with Touya."_

"_He told us you killed his son, do you, do you t-think he'll k-kill yours?" one of his guardians inquired._

_Clow shoot up, "No. N-no. I'm sure he won't. He doesn't even know I'm his father." _

_oOo_

_Hahahaha!!!_

"_What do you want with me?" Touya asked the bad man who kidnapped him._

"_Don't you remember me, my boy?" the boy glared at him._

"_I guess you don't. Don't worry. After you drink this potion you will remember everything." He neared the boy. "No! Get away from me!" the boy yelled, frantically kicking around. But since he was tied up, he was no match for the man and the man poured the concoction down his throat._

"_Aaahhhh!!!" Touya felt the burning sensation going down his mouth. _

"_Soon! Hahahaha!" the King of Darkness watched as a black aura surrounded Touya as a glint of recognition crossed Touya's face._

"_Father." he calmly called the man._

"_You and I will rule this pathetic world. With Clow Reed dead, no one can stop us!!!"_

_oOo_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto, also known as Clow Reed in a previous life, sensed a powerful dark aura. One that he hasn't sensed in centuries. Now, that his memories are back, he is ready to do battle against the King of Darkness for his son back along with his guardians. But he wasn't prepared at what he saw before him, at the utter chaos that surrounded Tomoeda, burning bodies, but most of all to the cause of all this before him._

"_Touya." He heard somebody call a familiar name yet he can't quite put a finger on it. His memories are of what happened at the Clow Wars, an event that happened centuries ago but to him it is happening now. He can't remember why he is in the body of a small child. He can't even used his powers at a full extent because of the strain it might give the small body._

"_Touya!" he again called acknowledging the presence before him. _

"_Look out!!!" Clow heard a feminine voice shout when he turned around and saw an energy ball coming at him. He quickly blasted the ball and looked the man who throws it with so much hatred._

"_Well, well, if it isn't Clow Reed. I thought you were dead." the King of Darkness spat with so much venom and conviction for the man in front of him._

"_I see you now have friends to help you but STILL THAT WON'T DO YOU GOOD." He aimed his energy ball at the woman with long wavy black hair. _

_The woman stood still, shocked as the energy ball headed straight for her, "Nadeshiko!" she heard her husband called. As the ball almost hit her, a shadow jumped in and saved her._

"_Drats! More insolent fools!"_

_Clow Reed jumped down to where his wife sat, "Nadeshiko, are you all right?" he hugged her tight and thanked the person who saved her. The person turned around, "Kaho?!"_

"_Well, yeah! That's all right, no bother at all. I'll help you defeat that guy and bring Touya back."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. I made up my mind, I'll help you." They looked on as they saw Touya causing more mayhem._

"_Touya!!!" shouted Clow Reed. His guardians also receded behind him._

"_That is no longer your son." They whizzed around and saw an old man and a young man in Chinese clothing coming their way._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_See the insignia on his clothing. I believe that that is the insignia of the Prince of Darkness."_

"_What?!" Clow turned around and looked at Touya's clothes. "No!"_

"_What does that mean? Fujitaka!!!" Nadeshiko shook her husband._

"_It means that Touya is the reincarnation of that man's son." He said pointing at the Dark King._

"_You're right and no one can defeat us!!!" the Dark King bellowed._

"_What can we do, then? How can we save him?" _

"_There's no way to save him. We have to destroy him before his powers fully developed destroying the whole world." The old man gravely said. "I'm sorry!!"_

"_No!!!" Nadeshiko cried. "That can't be true. There must be a way. Please, Onegai!"_

"_There is still another way." The young man in Chinese clothing said. "No! There is no other way." The old man argued. "The boy must be destroyed." _

"_Father, you know there is still a way. Why are you being unreasonable?" _

"_Alright."_

"_You can seal his powers and along with it is the memory of his past. His powers may not be completely sealed but it won't be very strong anymore. I also don't know for how long the seal can protect him from his powers. But-"_

"_But what?"_

"_Sacrifices must be made by each of those who are going to seal his powers." _

"_I understand. I'll help him even if it means my death."_

"_Very well. I will prepare the ritual. For now, weaken him and destroy the King of Darkness."_

"_You heard the man! Let's go!!!" Kero excitedly shouted._

_They fought hard while the two Chinese prepared the pentagram that will help seal Touya's powers. They defeated their minions one by one._

"_You are the only one left!!! Give up!!!" Clow challenged the Dark King._

"_Really? Then why don't you look behind you." Clow turned around to see an energy ball hit him. He dropped down to the ground._

"_You're master has been defeated. Give up now!!!" the Dark King floated down to Clow's side and mocked him, kicking the sides of his body._

"_Master Clow!!!"_

_It was the chance Clow was waiting for. He aimed a powerful energy ball at the Dark King and blasted him hard. "Father!!" Touya cried as he stooped to the Dark King's side._

_Clow silently walked over to him. It was too late when Touya sensed his aura. He was already behind him and delivered him a blow on the nape. Touya instantly fell down and lost consciousness._

"_Nadeshiko! Touya!!" Sonomi run to the scene. "Is he-"_

"_He's fine. He's just asleep." Clow carried his son's body and laid him on the pentagram finished by the two Chinese while Nadeshiko explained everything to Sonomi._

_Clow, Nadeshiko, Yue, Kero, Kaho, and Sonomi placed their hands on the boy's body. A large aura surrounded them as they chanted the spell thought by the old man. They were pulled into a darkness and loneliness._

_**With Sonomi**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked her._

"_Anything."_

"_Are you willing to lose the most important thing to you?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

_**With Kaho**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked her._

"_Anything."_

"_Are you willing to lose the most important thing for you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

_**With Kero**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked him._

"_Anything."_

"_Are you willing to lose the most important thing to you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

_**With Yue**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked him._

"_Anything."_

"_Are you willing to lose the most important thing to you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

_**With Nadeshiko**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked her._

"_My life." She straightly answered._

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

_**With Clow**_

"_What are you willing to sacrifice for this boy's sake?" a voice asked him._

"_I am willing to lose my life for my son's sake."_

"_I'm sorry but life has already been offered. Are you willing to lose the most important thing to you?"_

"_Yes." He wondered who among them already sacrificed life._

"_Very well." And then light shone through once more._

"_**Each of you are brave enough to sacrifice the important things in you're lives"**_

"_**To Sonomi, Nadeshiko." **Sonomi gasped and looked at her dear friend and cousin._

"_**To Kaho, maturity."**_

"_**To Kero, your companion will be loneliness and will be sealed within the book."**_

"_**To Yue, the ability to return to your true form."**_

"_**To Nadeshiko, your life." **_

"_Nadeshiko, no." Clow stated._

"_It's alright. I am already that I have lived long enough to serve you. Don't shed anymore tears, my darling."_

"_**And to Clow, your powers."**_

"_**And with that even your memories will be erased. Farewell."**_

_Before Clow's powers completely disappeared, he brought back Tomoeda to the way it was, reviving the dead and willfully erasing their memories._

**With the present**

"We didn't know that the Dark King still survived. My son and I were inside a shield that protected us from the spell that was cast by Clow. That is why I still remember everything." The Li elder said.

"And you're son?" Sakura innocently asked.

"He's already dead. He is Syaoran's father."

"For now we have to figure out a plan to stop the madness before it even starts."

They each contemplated on the events that happened and how the future events could, may not be prevented, but still stopped.


End file.
